Why did this happen?
by ProfessorRebeccaBlack
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Wizards have child development classes like Muggles well I am Professor Black here to tell you all about it/ Professor what are you doing/ oh Mrs. Zabini of course I ment your hear to tell us all about it haha. (I own nothing the harry potter books still belong to J.K Rowling please R & R thank you!)T for now may become M for later chapters.
1. prolog

My name is Hermione Granger well as far as I'm consired it is according to my husband who I don't want to be with well at least thats what I want him to believe there is now way in bloody hell that I'm letting the what does he call himself oh yeah the Itallion stallion have me falling all over him like all the girls at school use to do for him and Draco, uhh why did Blaise do this to me he could have had any girl he wanted but he choose me why! Gods for the life of me I cannot figure it out I guess I should start at the begining the day I first met him to the day he decided I was going to be his and he was going to be mine.


	2. Chapter 1 hello

Chapter 1 (August 1,2014)

I was walking hand in hand with Ron it was Seventh year( well actually its years eight for me and Ron due to the war) and even though we weren't officaly a couple everyone knew that we liked each other suddenly someone ran straight into me . "Oh excuse me perdere". The person who spoke had the most sexiest accent ever and tan skin, then suddenly poof Draco and his pack were there. "Hello Granger". Draco said ."Malfoy" I said nodding. (truthfuly Draco and I had been friends since before first year since my mother was a squib and knew his mum not that anyone in school knows that) suddenly his face went from blank to almost a scowl when he saw Rons hand wrapped around mine he really hated me being with the weasle as he called him "Come on Blaise" Draco had all but growled as he shoved between Ron and I makeing us let go of each other "But Draco the class is this way ". Blaise said pointing in the direction Ron and I where headed. We where all on our way to a new class it was called child development to be honest I was worried to take the class the teacher was new and from America but thats not what worried me what worried me was that it was only for the eighth years and it was it was divided into two classes the first was only for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw the second class was of course the Slytherins and Gryffiondors not only did we share this class to together but due to this eighth years had two new tables so that way we could sit with the house we where paired with in the class at meals . Just as everyone had entered the room and sat down our new professor she was a shorter women about five two she had red frizzy hair . "Hello class my name is Professor Black and welcome to child development here with in the next year you will know how it is to have a family the first thing I'd like to do is assign partners when I call your name please stand next to your partner. First Greengrass and Weasley, second Brown and Malfoy, third Potter and Parkinson"... I sat there wondering why she was doing this as she named of other pairs then suddenly she got to my name. "And finally Granger and Zabini"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (same day)

As I sat next to Blaise Prof. Black continued, "Now as you all may notice on each females desk is a potion bottle in it is a potion that gives the apperince and symtoms of being pregnat every seven day over the next three months your stomach will grow showing that you are another month pregnat until you are nine months then with in a week or two you will magicly give birth to a boy or girl who you will then take care of for the next six and a half months, now if each girl would please take the potion and then line up at the door next to their partner boys please line up at the door". After downing the potion I got in line next to Blaise as did all the other girls and we headed out suddenly I realised we where headed to the Room of Requirement when we reached the door i noticed a sign by the door it read(_**Sunny Meadow Parks**_.) When the professor opened the door I was in shock it was a beautiful gated community the houses were gorgeous I was so take back that I almost didn't hear what Prof. Black had to say "Ok class this is where you and all the other eighth years will be staying when I dismiss you please go and find your name on you mail box by the way the name on the mail boxs will be the mans last name since during this year you and you partner are quote unquote married now please remeber to take this seriously this is not a class that is to be taken lightly any signs of problems with your wives will need to be taken literally because just like in real life there can be complication with the pregnacie understood gentalmen?" She got a yes from all of the guys in the class. "Now as for the young ladys every seven days you will have to go to the nurses wing and get a check up you can choose to bring you husbands with you or not but know this if there is anything wrong with you or the baby your husbands will be notified immitatly now you are dismissed to find your homes an unpack". With that said students began to run off to find their homes Blais and I found our house quite easily we looked at the houses beside ours and learned that our neighbors were the Potters and the Malfoy. The outside was gorgeous with the rose bushes and the apple tree to the lillys in the front window sills the house was a beautiful pale blue, the inside well that will take some time to explain this chapter has taken long enough and I am getting tired being an Aurora has its perks but the hours are murder I promise to write more soon but for now I need to be heading off to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hello again everyone sorry its been so long since the last time I wrote but work has been even more busy then usual. Now where were we oh right we were headed into the house, the inside was so beautiful that I couldn't help but gasp the living room's wall as well as almost every room were in evergreen and the furniture was a dark red, the kitchen was huge the counters tops where black marble and the stove was glass top it had a dishwasher and a huge refrigerator filled with food as well as a pantry also filled with food. the dining room was just as beautiful as the living room with a long lovely wooden table fashioned to sit at least twenty people the walls where done in a lovely mixture of gold and silver , the next room we entered seemed to be the parlor it had a piano in it pluse sitting arangments the room was done up the same as the living room only the back wall was lined with books it also had a desk for work and a little pantry filled with firewhisky and butterbeer . When we went up stairs there were four different rooms the first one was done in a sky blue with beautiful clouds and airplanes and butterflies all around the room there were toys and and books galore declaring that it must have been the play room we moved on to the next room that room how ever was bare. "It must be for the baby when its born so that way we can design itfor our child or children". Blaise stated I was in shocked it had been the first words he'd said to since we'd started class."Umm yeah I guess so". I said looking up to see his face he was grinning I smiled back the next room was a bathroom done in white with a blackk sink tolite and tub thats when I relized what the last room must be. "I think the last room is our bed room..." I said feeling heat rush to my cheeks as I blushed and dropped my head. "You're probably right well wanna go see it?" He asked chuckleing I nodded my head and we entered the room my jaw literaly dropped the room was gorgues the wall where a dark forst green and the fruniture was a beautiful white there was a huge walkin closet with both a man and a womans side, also there was a built in bathroom but what really got my attention was the huge king sized bed in the middle of the room, the bed was lovely with its emerald green sheets, pillows,and blanket but still it was the only bed and there where no more rooms left in the house. "Umm why is there only one bed I mean I now we're suppose to be married ans all but does that really mean we have to sleep in the same bed"? I asked in horror "Well it would appear so Hermione". Blaise answered and then then suddenly I passed out I awoke in the nurses out with Ron, Ginny, Harry, Draco and Blaise all hovering over me looking really worried. **I have to stop for now sorry as I said being an auroras great but the hours are horrible my boss is flooing me which mean theres probably another case for me.**

_**Ahh but Hermione I'm sure everyone wants to know what happend next I know I do.**_

**I know**__**Rebeccaaquamarine but their just going to have to wait as are you bye now.**

_**Hey everyone if you like it when me Hermione have a conversation please leave a review about it if I get atleast 5 good reviews about Hermione and my's conversation then I will continue it.**_


	5. Chapter 4

"Hermione your ok!" Ginny shouted as she leaned over and hugged me."Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked "Hermione dear you've been out for three days" Ron said as he grasped my hand. "let her go weasle" Draco growled "Dray please don't be mean to him right now" I mumbled "Ok Mia for you i'll behave for now". Draco sighed Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Blaise look confused at the two of us. "Whats going on here since when are you friends with the ferret Mione?!" Harry shouted. "Please Harry don't shout my head hurts this is what I get for not telling you guys Draco and i are friends we were raised together ohh three days goodness I guess staying up three days straight trying to study for our new class really woar me out- Suddenly Blaise cut me off "What do you mean you stayed up for three days straight what were you thinking"?! He shouted "Well I- I was cut off again this time by Ron "What right do you have to yell at my girl"?! He shouted and glared a Blaise "Your girl is my wife for now and so as mother of my child or even children"?! Just then Madam Pomfery came over "That is quite enough! Now you will all needed to leave Ms. Granger will be relised tomorrow". She calmly said they all left all but Draco "Mia be more careful remember your technicaly pregnate. **Sorry all but I've got to go i need to eat and head to work.**


	6. Alert Alert!

To all of my followers on this story and those who have it as a favorite story I have decided to turn my story into a YouTube video I have added some new characters and I've changed the. The name of the video is What Happened In Child Development!?


End file.
